


[Podfic] Counterpoint by PlaneJane

by fire_juggler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b>  Twenty years after The Great Purge and the continuing effects of a High Priestess’s curse, Albion is a nation on the brink of collapse. Not even High Chancellor Uther Pendragon’s Compatibility Regime can curb the plummeting population. To add to his troubles, his wayward son, Arthur, makes no disguise of his unwillingness to wed. With good reason. Arthur is secretly leading the Movement, a covert organisation plotting to overthrow the government and return magic to Albion. Not to mention, it’s been foreseen that Arthur’s future, his destiny, is an indomitable union with a warlock—not marriage to the farm-boy matched to him by Uther’s Compatibility Machines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Counterpoint by PlaneJane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Counterpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921453) by [PlaneJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaneJane/pseuds/PlaneJane). 



> Many, many thanks to PlaneJane for giving blanket permission to record podfic. ♥
> 
> Also, so many thanks to analise010, who held my hand through the process and was the Best. Cheerleader. Ever! ♥
> 
> And to analise010 and knight_tracer, for giving it a final listen-through and making sure it was listen-to-able. ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Music Version: (30 minute sample)**  
  


**Alternate Streaming:** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/counterpoint-music.mp3)

  
**Plain Version: (30 minute sample)**  


**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/counterpoint-plain.mp3)

## Length:

**Music Version:** 07:27:35  
**Plain Version:** 07:20:35 

## Downloads:

**Music Version:**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/counterpoint-music-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 432.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/counterpoint-music-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 220.8 MB 

  
**Plain Version:**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/counterpoint-plain-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 425.7 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/counterpoint-plain-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 217.2 MB 



## Music Snippets:

  * [Diamond Dogs, by Beck](http://www.amazon.com/Diamond-Dogs/dp/B001NYO80A/ref=sr_1_3?ie=UTF8&qid=1403266943&sr=8-3&keywords=diamond+dogs+beck)
  * [Sour Times, by Portishead](http://www.amazon.com/Sour-Times/dp/B000VZYFWI/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1403266985&sr=8-1&keywords=sour+times+portishead)
  * [The Adventure, by Angels and Airwaves](http://www.amazon.com/The-Adventure/dp/B000WN4876/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1403267010&sr=8-1&keywords=the+adventure+angels+and+airwaves)
  * [Echoes, by Bo Bruce](http://www.amazon.com/Echoes-Album-Version/dp/B00I05YFUS/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1403267030&sr=8-2&keywords=echoes+bo+bruce)
  * [Here With Me, by Susie Suh & Robot Koch)](http://www.amazon.com/Here-with-Me/dp/B00JQHXM8U/ref=sr_1_fkmr1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1403267064&sr=8-1-fkmr1&keywords=here+with+me+susie+suh+x+robot+koch)

  
---|---


End file.
